


Noodle's Firsts

by discogrrl



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Also i will be including the El Manana incident so it is tagged as Major Character death, Also you're dating Russ because my boi needs some more love smh, F/F, F/M, Multi, You my dear reader are basically Noodle's adoptive Mum, but that's only temporary so don't fret my pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discogrrl/pseuds/discogrrl
Summary: What if Noodle grew up with a female in her life? I don't mean the random hookers Murdoc brought home every night. How would the young Noodle's life been with a lovely lady helping to raise her and not just her 3 dads?





	1. Out of the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our story begins.....the birth (?) of a band.....

The first thing Noodle sees, after her eyes adjust to the bright lights after being in a dark box for so long, is faces. Well, blobs really. But as they come into focus, she starts to register that they are indeed faces.A green one, a brown one, a pale one, and a (y/s/t) one. She proceeds to jump out of her box, and play her yellow guitar, shredding a tune she had been working on during her shipment. She finishes with a roundhouse kick, and lands perfectly. She beams, taking note of the impressed people in front of her, and decides that she should introduce herself. But there’s a problem, she doesn’t know her name. In fact, she doesn’t know anything really. Just that she was in a box with blankets and a guitar, and one word, Noodle. ‘Maybe that’s my name……’,she thinks. And before the moment completely passes, she proclaims loud and proud, that her name is,”Nūdoru!” 

(reader’s pov)  
You stood up, having heard a knock at the door. Normally you ignored it, assuming it was yet another zombie attempting to find it’s way into the studio. But then you remembered it was a Sunday, and after much convincing, and the unfortunate zombie related deaths of 20 postmen, you had arranged for the mail to be delivered only on Sundays. This way, all of the guys were home, and there was less likely of a chance of someone being bit. “MAIL!” you called, 2D following you with a bat to assist you at the door. 

Slowly you opened the door, and to your surprise there was a FED EX crate that looked liked it had been through the ringer. There were many holes, what looked liked.....Barnacles? And various other burns and scratches. Whatever was in the box had been through hell to get here. “Get Russ” you said, handing a small pile of bills and letters to 2D, then turning your attention back to the crate. Slowly you paced around it, trying to recall if anyone had a ordered something that warranted such a huge box. "I hope it's not another mail order hooker Murdoc! I refuse to help your dumb ass hide another corpse." You exclaimed, shuddering at the memory of the lady named "Cinnamon", whose unfortunate demise had come from suffocation in a box on her shipment to Murdoc's Winnebago. You heard them all approaching, and moved over so that Russel could get to the crate with a crowbar. As soon as the lid was off, a little girl peeks her head out over the top. Her black hair matted down with a helmet,her eyes squinting trying to adjust to the bright. “It says she’s from Osaka, Japan…..but there’s no return address.” Russ says, passing the lid to Murdoc, who has just joined the welcome party in the lobby.

“Yew don’ fink she’s a mail order bride fo’ dat perv on teh next street do yew?” 2D asks, looking at the child warily. You feel your heart swell with anger and pity. This wouldn’t be the first time you had gotten that sorry sod’s mail before, and even with countless complaints and evidence, the cops wouldn’t do a thing. “Well if that's the case, maybe we can get that sod booked this time.” you said. “But it doesn’t have a mailing address either, maybe they just needed to get her out of the country and we’re the first place it’s been since the post office.” Russel said, scratching his head. Del was probably getting anxious. 

Suddenly, the kid jumped out of the box, playing a guitar solo that later would be described, by 2D, as “200 demons screaming in Arabic”. She then finished with a roundhouse kick, before bowing and saying, “Nūdoru!” and beaming proudly. “What did she say?”2D asked. “Uh Noodle, I think she said her name is Noodle.” You said, giggling as she nodded enthusiastically, happy she was being understood. “Anata no namae wa nūdoruda to itta nodesu ka? Hai?” you asked,kneeling down to match her 3ft sature. “Hai” she said, reaching out and climbing into your arms.

“Omg….Murdoc can we keep her please?!” You said, picking her up and hugging her. “No. We're a rock n roll band for Satan's sake. We don’ need a kiddie running around and causing problems.” He said, turning around and heading for the kitchen. “Aw, c’mon muds! She can play guita! We need a new guitarist and she just killed tha solo!” 2D protested, following him. “Alrigh’, say we decides to keep the tot….she can’t speak a lick of English.” Murdoc smirked, thinking that he had weaseled himself out of it. “But (Y/N) can Muds, and she could probably teach her English too.” Russel interjected, glancing over at you playing with Noodle. “Besides, where are you gonna take the kid? Leave her out on the streets for Old Mcpervy to find?” Murdoc snarled at thought, despite his brutish nature (and he’ll continue to deny it),Murdoc did all he could for kids. He’s signed up (under everyone’s name but his own) for all sorts of charities. 

“Oi fine! But if it shits on the floor i'm not cleaning it up!” he said, turning to leave the kitchen. “Oh Muds thank you!” you cried, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek as he passed. “Whatever” he muttered, cupping his cheek and blushing. “Now, where is she gonna sleep?

 

Translations:  
Nūdoru: Noodle  
Anata no namae wa nūdoruda to itta nodesu ka? Hai?: you said your name is noodle? yes?  
Hai: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first part of a series of one shots revolving around the reader being Noodle's adoptive band mum, and Russel being adoptive band dad. I will be drawing inspo from other works, but i will be sure to give credit both at the begining and end of each one if i mention someones work. I have it in chapter format because i feel it is easier to read and keep track off. As always feedback is welcome, I'd love to hear what y'all think. If you haven't already, please go check out my 2D/Reader, "Illegitimate" where i dabble in 2D's past. 
> 
> Live Long and Prosper,  
> aLiCiA


	2. Kids don't like to be lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle has finally found a family. And after being stuck in a box for months, she wants to be with them 24/7! But what happens when it's bedtime?

Noodle liked them. After eating “Dinner”, a new word (y/n) had taught her, and playing more of her guitar for them, the big man named Russel had guided her to an extra room, and tucked her in, kissing her forehead and whispering "sweet dreams". She had wondered what that meant but didn't dwell on it. She had wanted (y/n) to do it, but she had been talking to Murdoc, and 2D or “Toochi” as Noodle decided to call him. It was easier to say. 

So there she was, sitting up, nowhere near feeling asleep. She wanted to be out there with her new friends. She had spent many days and nights alone, and now that she wasn’t completely alone she wanted to enjoy it. She silently climbed down from the bed, and crept over to the door. She froze hearing voices in the hall. She couldn’t clearly decipher what they were saying but she knew it was her friends.

“Well, we need to get the kid some proper identification if we’re gonna end up on tour” (that was Murdoc). “I’ll look into. (Y/N) and ‘D can take the kiddo to buy clothes.” (that was Russel) “a’righ I’ll wake ya up love” (that was Toochi) “Alright, don’t stay up too late Stu. You two either.” And finally there was (Y/N). Her (Y/N), who she wanted her to hold her again. Maybe she could pop out into the hallway and scare them. And then they’d laugh and stay up together. But the moment had passed, as Muddy and Toochi continued down the hall, and Russel and (Y/N) went into their separate rooms. Noodle pouted, her bottom lip starting to quiver. She knew she would see them in the morning, but she wanted to see them now.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Noodle didn’t know how much time had passed, but she was tired of waiting. She got up, marched across the hallway and opened (Y/N)’s door. She paused, letting her eyes adjust and locate (Y/N)’s bed. She tiptoed over, and silently tugged on the sleeping woman’s nightshirt. “Mmmm...Noodle? What are you doing up sweetheart?” (Y/N) said, letting her eyes squint open. She sat up, turned on her lamp, and slipped her glasses onto her nose. “Watashi wa samishikatta, lonely” Noodle said, sticking her arms up, wordlessly asking to be picked up. (Y/N) giggled, picking the 10 yr old and placing her onto the bed next to her. 

“Anata wa watashinoheya de nemuru koto o kangei shite imasuga, kon'ya no tame dake ni daijōbudesuka?” (Y/N) asked, tucking noodle into the sheets next to her. “Hai” Noodle said, snuggling down into one of (Y/N)’s pillows. It smelled like flowers, and kind of smoky. Noodle wondered if (Y/N) liked the fire sticks she saw Toochi and Muddy using earlier. (Y/N) smiled, then reached over and turned off the lamp. “Oyasumi nūdoru, amai yume" "Yoru” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What’s going on? Why are you two idiots looking in (Y/N)’s room?” Murdoc said, spotting Russel and 2D peeking into their bandmates room, giggling like a couple of school girls. “Shhh! Muhdoc you’ll wake ‘em!” 2D said, putting his finger to his lips. The satanist rolled his eyes, pushing past the two, and standing in the doorway. There surrounded by a black and floral duvet, were (Y/N) and Noodle fast asleep. “Get the Camera.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Watashi wa samishikatta: I was lonely   
Anata wa watashinoheya de nemuru koto o kangei shite imasuga, kon'ya no tame dake ni daijōbudesuka?: you are welcome to sleep in my room, but only for tonight okay?   
Hai: Yes  
Oyasumi nūdoru, amai yume:good night Noodle, sweet dreams  
Yoru: Night


End file.
